Repairing Her Heart's Puzzle
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: AJ is left distraught by the departure of her best friend Kaitlyn from WWE. Can her good friend Alex Riley help her pick up the pieces of her shattered heart? RileyLee or AJ/Riley! One-Shot!


_A/N: Hey guys, White here with the 2nd of my series of Kaitlyn post-WWE one-shots. This one stars AJ alongside the much-maligned and terribly misused Alex Riley. Hope you like this one guys!_

January 8th 2014

AJ lightly rocked back and forth in the backstage hallway, clutching her precious Divas Championship belt like a life preserver.

It had been a rough night and a rough day in general for the enigmatic raven-haired bombshell Divas Champion.

Earlier that morning, it was announced that her off-screen best friend Kaitlyn had decided to end her contract with the WWE and walk away from the wrestling business for the foreseeable future.

In a truly touching moment Kate had requested AJ to be her final match so her run could end the same way it began – facing her best friend.

A stray tear ran down AJ's cheeks as she ran her hand down the cool smooth medals of her precious butterfly-emblazed title.

"Katie...why did you leave me?" She murmured to no one in particular.

The two lifelong besties had main-evented that night's card of WWE Main Event and in a hard-fought 10-minute match, AJ defeated her dear friend via a clever roll-up pin in what was a bittersweet victory in every sense of the word.

AJ could still feel Kate's strong muscular arms around her small, lithe form from their post-match goodbye hug. It went unseen on-camera but both divas were crying their hearts out as they embraced one another.

It hadn't even been 24 hours and AJ was already feeling alone and lonely in the wake of Katie's departure.

"Yeah sure, I can work the opener with Big E on Friday." Came a voice very familiar to AJ.

It was the voice of her big brother-like figure in FCW, Alex Riley. When she and Katie were going through the growing pains of the business, Alex was always there to offer insight or someone to talk to.

It looked like Alex would have to pick up the pieces of the broken puzzle that was AJ's heart once more.

"Right right, Big E goes for the Big Ending and hits it, but your saying I kick out at 2?" Alex asked.

"Yes, that's right Alex. You survive the Big Ending then when Big E goes for it again, you counter it into the Final Score for the upset win." The other line answered.

Alex felt a grin break out on his face a mile wide. "Thanks Vince, I won't let you down sir." He replied, keeping his professionalism with the boss despite the joy he was feeling.

"Your welcome Alex. You've earned this by being patient and reliable. See you Friday son." Vince answered, smiling on the other end.

"Thanks, keep it real boss." Alex replied, ending the call.

Alex pocketed his cell and did a celebratory fist-pump. His patience over not having much to do since late 2011 was finally paying off and it would start on Friday with an upset win over his fellow young gun, the reigning Intercontinental Champion Big E Langston.

He then continued down the hallway before he spotted a visibly distraught AJ Lee, his eyes widening in concern as he quickly jogged over to his little friend, kneeling down to her level.

"Hi AJ, what's wrong little fireball?" Alex asked, using the nickname he had affectionately dubbed with her with back in their days of FCW together.

"K-Katie, she left Alex. She's gone." AJ stammered, her small frame wracked with sobs.

Alex immediately wrapped AJ in a tight comforting hug. He'd heard the news of the Hybrid Diva's departure but had dismissed it as a rumor.

"Shh it's okay lil firecracker...she's not gone forever. Shhh..." Alex soothed, rubbing her back.

AJ relaxed into Alex's comforting touch. That's all she needed right now. She needed comfort, someone who could understand her pain, and help her feel better.

Alex gently rubbed the petite diva's back in small relaxing circles, trying to calm her from all the emotional pain she was feeling.

"But there's one thing I-I-I don't u-u-understand." AJ replied through hiccuping sobs as she looked up into A-Ri's big brown eyes, seeing the warmth and comfort she so desperately craved.

"What is it AJ? You can tell me anything sweetheart." Alex assured.

"Why did Katie leave me? We came up in the business together. I'd always thought we'd retire together, too. Was she not happy? Did I do something to make her leave?" AJ asked before Alex gently put a finger to her lips.

"Katie didn't leave because of you, AJ. And she sure as hell hasn't retired. She left because she's hit what we call burnout in the business sweetie. She needs a break. I promise you with all my heart that she didn't leave because of you, she left because her body needed a break. She'll be back someday, I know it." Alex assured sweetly.

"You really mean it Alex?" AJ asked softly.

"I do, AJ. I know Katie very well, wrestling is in her blood." Alex replied with a warm smile.

AJ initiated the hug this time, smiling jovially.

AJ's smile was bright enough to light up the room as Alex felt his heart flutter, as he gave AJ an innocent peck on the cheek.

This set off AJ's more romantic side as she passionately kissed Alex.

"AJ?" Alex asked into the kiss.

"Less talking, more kissing Riley." AJ growled playfully.

Alex chuckled, resuming the makeout session, wrapping his arms around AJ's lithe form.

AJ moaned in pleasure, Alex was very strong. She liked that. Strong and protective, almost like a papa bear.

She supposed in a way, he was like her papa bear, always protecting her.

"Alex? Can I confess something?" AJ cooed.

Alex beamed. AJ's voice was so beautiful to him, like an angel's choir. "Of course AJ."

"I love you, Alex Riley! I fucking love you!" AJ yelled.

Alex chuckled softly, amused at AJ's enthusiasm. "I love you too AJ Lee. Come on, let's go out for some ice cream." He offered.

AJ beamed, skipping out of the arena alongside Alex.

Kaitlyn's departure would hurt, but Alex had healed all of her pain, and would continue to, always and forever...

The End!


End file.
